imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Guild/SweetSins
SweetSinsGuildPic1.png Wonka1.jpg 18471404 1319842308111312 1272668533 n.png 22236389_1451356771626531_334606397_n.jpg|The first guild games starting 22217956_1451356758293199_1316015382_o.png 22217692_1451354874960054_428250490_o.png|Crit 5 Blood hat!! 22184732_1451356784959863_1776967007_n.jpg|Taking out an elite merc 22833678_1474468292648712_1075583293_o.png|SweetSins members doing dungeon 30 with an incomplete team SweetSins(Siras) Guild Introduction: SweetSins is a farming and training guild with a few warriors among our ranks. We seek to become richer, stronger, and better in every cruel way. If you stand with us, you will get stronger too, but if you are against us then you will pray for the sins to go away and the sweet to come back to you as if you farmed for crabs at the beach. SweetSins (Primary) Members: 1* Guild Leader: * iWilly 2* "Sweet As Sin" Guild Officers: * Froginator "Ohh! Darlene Baby!" * KaiserKhaz "Master The System, And You Will Master The Game" 4* * TREV0R "They Touched My Butt" * Sike * 4 Guild Members: 3* * RZynette * Chargerr * iRoot * Dedes * Blynx * KaiserZuto "Your Suffering, Inspired Me" * llCandyll "I'm As Sweet As A Candy~" * kronv2 * Dains * MoonStella "The Lies, Are The Truths" * Wizurd * Hanaboo980 * XxMoiAmyxX * lKenShinX * DebRonG "Sun Worshipper" * pockchu "Ima Kick Yo Buns" * SpinJitzu * HsnoProb * MissAsul * DedesMage * Coreyman * Ruwaian * ItsCam1 * RozeGey * 25 * 26 * 27 * 28 * 29 * 30 * 31 * 32 * 33 * 34 SweetSin (Secondary) Members: 1* Guild Leader: * Tigz 2* Guild Officers: * EmperorLAD * Yookon * 3 * 4 Guild Members:3* * FearBF1 * Scythama * imjames123 * Jiibril * yulian321 * Madea12 * FamilyRe * Union * IBelieve * ICanFly * IB3Liev3 * IC4NTouch * DaSky000 * iDream * Aboot * ITErryNite * NDae * ispread * MaWingZZ * NflyAway * Ye * 22 * 23 * 24 * 25 * 26 * 27 * 28 * 29 * 30 * 31 * 32 * 33 * 34 AS OF: February 7, 2018 Rules: * Do not pk in training maps unless you are attacked first. (take a screenshot of anybody that attacks you in training maps and send it to one of the guild officers or leader in Kakao Talk or Facebook Messenger) * Do not ks any mobs or bosses from anybody that got to it first * MS spots can only be taken if the player is gone and does not come back for 3 minute(s). DO NOT UNLOCK MOBS * DO NOT SCAM UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OR YOU WILL BE KICKED Do not pk or help any warring guilds when they are fighting against the guild(s) that they are in a war against (this does not include beach) 5* * Have fun and be nice~ Officer Privileges: * Any officer is recommended to check and edit the wiki when they can. (Don't Abuse It) * Officers may add anybody to the guild that follows the rules. * Officers can act as the leader for Guild Games. * Alliances: * Certified . KOS List: * xBrothers (Guild) * Strongex (Mage) * MAGNETR0N (Ranger) * WarriorBen (Warrior) * Blood (Guild) Blacklisted: * TheNoName * FinalBlaze * honeybunch Games: * Tag: The leader of the game will start at the bottom of the fountain in village, and the players will start at the wedding cut-out. The leader will say "GO" and all players, and the leader will start running. The first person to trade the leader of the game will receive a prize. (No skills, speed pots, or equips that provide speed will be allowed) * Enchanting Festival: The leader of the game will hand out items (all +4 armor and +6 weapon)(you can use your own item) and 1-3 enchanting scrolls (depending on guild funds) to all players. The players will then use the items given to them to try to win the game. All players that succeed in making the item +5 will receive the item for free. * Hide and Seek: The leader of the game will hide somewhere in a map. The players will then go on a hunt to find the leader. The first player to find and trade the leader will receive a prize. * Question and Answer: The leader of the game will ask a question to all of the players and the first player to answer it correctly will receive a prize. * Show and Tell: The leader of the game will ask for an item, and the first player to show it to the leader will receive a prize. * Dice Game: Players for a party and roll dice. The players can either win by rolling the number closest to the number that the leader says, or by rolling the highest number. Farming Teams: * 7TailFox * Guardian Imp Farming Team Rules: * Do not KS a boss or mini boss if you did not find it first * MS spots need to be empty for 3 minutes before you can claim it (you can still kill it if nobody else is there) * When you are done farming a boss then you must use the In game code /TIME and type the name of the boss and send a screenshot to the chat * Bosses that are already claimed by other guilds are not to be messed with unless you are given permission (screenshot required) * If somebody comes to KS your boss, take a screenshot and report it to the farming team leader or the guild leader/officers * If you are farming a boss with more than one person, you are required to split the drops between the number of players (one trusted person sells the drop) * ADDITIONAL INFORMATION 1* I want everybody to be comfortable speaking their own language in the guild. SweetSins is English/Spanish/French/Portuguese. SweetSin is Tagalog/Mandarin/Arabic/Vietnamese. You are free to join whichever guild you like so if you have friends in a guild you can be with them. 2* My kakao is MoistWilly(personal messages)/ ThisIsMyWill(spam chats). My Facebook is Lazy Days (I have a link to it in my profile). My Discord is WetWilly#7881. My Kik is williamyepp 3* If any of my members are scammers or disobeying the rules, message me in kakao, facebook, discord, or kik and I will review any info you give me and decide how to punish if it is necessary. 4* Looking For Gold Sellers That Accept Paypal/MOL Points As Payment Method, PM KaiserKhaz/KaiserZuto/Moonstella/llKaiserll Or Add In Kakao (kaiser7609) 5* Warring Guilds Lanos: Malefic, Resistance, Resistanc2, Ravage, Ravages///HateMe, Syndicate, Kryptonn --Solo Players: Mspenny, F3x, x7x, imerlin, iGosu, Patricolo, Tigerwar13, oXlouieXo, Newizy, Choabunter, lcsl, BacoPelo, Zeplin, xkunka, Rivalz, jzhero Siras: Politics, Breakdown///Everdie, EyePkU, Genocide, B, DeathBound, Brandish, Warfare --Solo Players: Aura, Kizzabel, Swoosh, Unli OUTDATED WAR STATUS^ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Guild